


of ghosts and several devilish appearances

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'haphazard prompt challenge' for ereri-prompts-challenges, 'spooperoo extravaganza prompt' for ereri-writing-prompts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, Creepy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nonsense, Public Sex, Writober 2018, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: The old mansion at the end of the street was not where Eren imagined spending his evening -thank very fucking much to Jean and his idiotic bets! His roommate knew better than to challenge him into doing something crazy and just plainly unreasonable, which was probably the motive behind that dare: he was aware of Eren’s inability to refuse.





	of ghosts and several devilish appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Haphazard Prompt Challenge #prompt2 for @ereri-prompts-challenges || Spooperoo Extravaganza Prompt for @ereri-writing-prompts || Public for #19 Kinktober || Steal (red list) for #19 Writober 2018

The old mansion at the end of the street was not where Eren imagined spending his evening -thank very fucking much to Jean and his idiotic bets! His roommate knew better than to challenge him into doing something crazy and just plainly unreasonable, which was probably the motive behind that dare: he was aware of Eren’s inability to refuse.

Nedlay House was the place every parent warned their children about and the threat they took advantage of in case of misbehavior. His mother used to drive by it whenever his younger self complained about some of her requests, and he always shut up, not daring to look outside the window. The building was neat and charming, still standing in all its ancient glory, marking the starting point of a large cemetery extending widely behind it. It wasn’t so much the house that attracted people as the stories surrounding it -tales of creaking wood, blowing curtains with door and windows closed, laugh and wailings echoing through the walls.

He didn’t believe to any of that, of course, but in that moment, standing in the dark hall of the abandoned building, old picture frames hanging crooked on the sides and dust collecting on every surface like a heavy blanket, he knew it wasn’t fear what he was feeling -more like a deep awareness of being in the wrong place. _Dammit, Jean!_

It was stupid. His job was, according to that dipshit, to find proof of the Nedlay Duo’s existence, a pair of ghosts that’s said haunt the house. Not much is known about them, other than them being the last owners of the house and disappearing without leaving trace. But the truth was more than clear to both Eren and Jean -no amount of proof would help him win that bet. The point was having him go inside and stay there for as much as was  _manlinessly_ acceptable.

Eren stopped in front of the stairs leading upward, swallowing tickly. He was quite sure he heard noise coming from above, like ushered whispers and snorting sounds, followed by footstep fading in the distance. It was only when he saw a flash light up briefly in the spot near the dusty fireplace with the corner of his eye, that he almost tripped in a haste of running upstairs.

 _It was probably my imagination_ , he thought, feet moving quickly, lips sealed in an attempt not to squeal despite his mind furiously reminding him that  _ghosts_  were not a thing. They didn’t exist, period.

New noises halted him -hurried footsteps again, inhuman gurgling sounds creating a very convincing background. Okay, Eren was starting to get scared. Adrenaline was cursing through his body, his pace quickening between the corridors, passing many doors, not glancing at his reflex in the several mirrors on the wall. Why did he listen to Jean, again? He should have learned his lesson by now! Nothing good came from falling for his taunting!

 _Sssszzz_.

He yelped -it couldn’t be helped. That frizzling sound made him stop again and freeze on the spot. Maybe he should just go away, find the backyard exit and cross the cemetery to meet Jean and Connie on the other side of the lan. Put an end on that story. He had won anyway, right? He went in, walked around, had fun conversations with-

A crash was all it took to convince him. He raced forward, mumbling reassurances under his breath, eyes scanning wildly for the stairs on the other side of the house, those that should bring him downstairs and toward the backdoor he was looking for. Bolting in every chamber, finding him self into bedrooms and bathrooms and wide music room, trying to get his heartbeat under control were all things that kept his focus on the tasks at end, ignoring the insistent sounds animating the space all around him.

He slowed down, biting furiously at his bottom lip and drying his sweating hands on his jeans. He could see the banister leading down at the end of the corridor, a breath of relief leaving his mouth as he headed towards it.

“ _…n’t move._ ”

He felt like crying, the whispers becoming so clear to his ears he thought he heard distinct words.

 _God, please, if you’re listening, take these souls with you and tell them to leave me alone_.

He moved as quietly as he could, keeping an eye on his surroundings while getting closer to the stairs. He rounded on himself, watching for every kind of threat that could jump at him from the rooms on his sides, praying for the doors to stay close until-

“Get him!”

Something was thrown on him and wrapped tightly around his body, shutting out the little light that had lightened up his way until then. He screamed, a sob escaping him before he could do anything to hold it back, arms flailing outward and trying to have whatever had taken him release its grip on him.

“Oh my god, I didn’t do anything, let me go! Please ple-“

“Hey, I know this voice!”

His panicked mind didn’t register the friendly and familiar tone that preceded his liberation. He fell on his ass the moment the blanket disappeared, scooting back with quick, jerky motions of his arms and trembling legs.

Glancing up, he felt himself relax to such a deep level he thought he was going to pass out. From above him, Hanji was grinning at him with a devious look, a white sheet within her grasp, and Levi had his arms wrapped against his chest, regarding him with a bored and yet amused look.

“What…”

Eren closed his eyes, shaking in relief and bumping the back of his head against the wall. He tried again.

“What are  _you two_  doing here?”

“We could ask you the same thing!” Hanji replied excitedly, crunching down and studying him as tension visibly died out from his face. She smiled anew, a bit creepily for his taste, but the two of them were much better than whatever his imagination had started to conjure up.

“Jean” he simply said, a flicker of understating flashing in both Hanji and Levi’s expressions.

“You should stop letting him do that to you” Levi stated, watching the girl go back on her feet and reach out a hand for Eren to help him up. He brushed away her arm with an abrupt gesture, taking hold of Eren’s extending limb and pulling him upright. The malice in Hanji’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed to both males, while turquoises irises glowed secretly at the raven-haired man’s tenderness.

“We wanted to explore the house today since the moon is full and they say-“

“-that the Nedlay’s Duo answer to the full moon” Eren finished, straightening up his shirt and jacket and glancing around calmly. “I know. Jean is waiting for news from me, beyond the cemetery.”

Levi sighed, fingers rubbing on his eyelids, while Hanji started to make some kind of scratching sound from her spasming throat, sucking air in and letting it burble out. Was she  _laughing_?

“That noise came from you? Jesus Hanji, you scared me to death! Can’t you laugh like normal people?!”

“Leave it, kid. It’s a waste of time” Levi advised him, taking a hold of his hand and starting to drag him down the stairs.

“Leeeviiii! Don’t be a jerk!”

He rolled his eye up but didn’t answer, squeezing Eren’s fingers when he slowed a bit to turn toward Hanji and ask her if she had any intention to follow them.

“Nope! Go have some fun, you two!”

Neither of them graced her with a reply.

The room they found themselves in at the end of the steps was large, light streaming from the wide windows adorning it. One of them was a glass door, looking out to the cemetery he was meant to go through to win the bet. He should have stayed at home, though Levi’s presence helped him quite a bit.

“So, why are you and Hanji here?”

“Ghost investigation, or so she says. I’m here to not die of boredom in my dorm room.”

“I can’t believe you let yourself get dragged in this house!”

“Maybe I knew I was going to meet you.”

Eren regarded him with a cautious side look, not really convinced by his words. They had reached the door and suddenly Lev was opening it, cool air washing over the boy slightly feverish skin. The cemetery extended as far as the eyes could see, ending fence barely visible from there. It was going to be a very long walk.

“Did you two come by yourselves?” Eren asked, beginning to walk down the patio and stepping onto the grass, Levi closed to him.

“No. Erwin and Mike should be somewhere around here, I think.”

“You think?”

There he was, being vague and strangely calm again. What was his deal?

The fog draped the ground in its swirling coils, rolling up on the ground and between the various gravestones, wrapping around his ankles whenever he slowed his pace.

“They’re probably just fucking around” he clarified, not saying anything concrete, really.

“What- why? What are they waiting for?”

Levi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, as if trying to gauze if he was sane or not.

“Waiting for? Brat- I meant  _fucking_. Like, having sex.”

Eren took a bit of time to realise Levi was being serious -a couple of minutes more to properly show his confusion and bewilderment in the matter, almost tripping over a tombstone.

“Having  _sex_? You are shitting me, right?! Because we are in a  _cemetery_ , Levi, what you are suggesting is-“

“I wasn’t  _suggesting_ anything, just repeating what they said!” he protested, voice raising toward the end, annoyed by his boyfriend’s tone.

“They said they were going to have sex here.”

“Yes.”

“In a graveyard.”

“Yes.”

“Between  _graves_.”

Levi just shrugged his shoulders, not once halting their walk. The moon was half hidden behind little clouds, throwing shadows around them and making everything seem even more sinister than how it already was. Glancing ahead of them, the fence that limited the area didn’t appear to be any closer than before, leaving Eren to feel restless.

“How can they-?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Levi snapped, flailing his unoccupied arm against his side and dragging Eren with the other. “They said they were in the mood and disappeared hours ago.”

Eren nodded with great reluctance when Levi looked his way, the two falling into a strangely awkward silence afterwards. Erwin and Mike might be in the middle of sex right in that moment; so? What was the big deal? They were in a cemetery, but people did weird stuff, sometimes. It just happened. It could happen to him, to Levi, Hanji, Jean, no limits.

“Sorry” he mumbled, fingers clenching around Levi’s, feeling himself soften up when his boyfriend started drawing patterns against the back of his hand.

“Don’t be. It’s just…”

He saw him biting his lip and glimpsing at Eren with barely restrained desire, mumbling incoherently under his breath. Cheeks dusted in pink, Levi dragged the boy to a big tree in the middle of the area, speeding up until they reached the high, wide cover granted by the long branches. The raven haired pressed him up against the trunk, kissing him on the lips before falling on his knees.

“Levi, what-“

“I want to blow you” he murmured, not even meeting his gaze and going straight to palming Eren’s crotch with vigor, slowly unbuttoning the boy’s pants to better reach what was underneath.

Turquoises eyes fixed on him with surprise clear in them, being the first time seeing Levi so sexually antsy and feeling nervous because of their location. Maybe Levi had hit his head and had no more social or moral restrain whatsoever, but they were  _in a cemetery_. He was sure he had stressed it enou-

“Uuughn”

Levi’s mouth covered his hardening cock above his boxer, dumping them in saliva and dragging Eren’s waist closer with his hands gripping his tights.

That couldn’t be true, it wasn’t really happening to him. And it was working! He was about to receive a blowjob by his boyfriend in a  _cemetery_ , and he was responding, getting vocal by the minute. Also, anyone could walk into them going at it under that tree -Hanji, Mike and Erwin if they were really there,  _hell!_ , even Connie and Jean, if they came looking for him! Kinky sex was the best, but  _public sex_ in a freaking  _cemetery_ -

“Shit!”

Levi had freed his dick from his boxer, hand wrapping around the base while his mouth descended on the tip, tongue swirling on it and sucking hard. He moaned at the sensation, swallowing further cries and needy whines and praying to come as soon as possible to bolt out of there with his lover in tow.

Head bobbing up and down and taking his cock even deeper inside his throat, Levi was so absorbed into his task that he didn’t see or hear anything beside Eren’s pleasured cries and fingers pulling hard at his hair. The boy, though, eyes watery and head swaying from the heat of his impending orgasm, had no problem in noticing the strange, blueish flashes dancing around them, coming and going before his widening eyes.

What the  _hell_ …

Trembling figures appeared all around them, surrounding the tree and swinging closer to them. Eren noticed how the first in line were their friends, Hanji jumping excitedly and indicating them with see-through index finger, Erwin and Mike wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace and Jean and Connie snickering at him, translucent smiles making him shiver in realisation. They were all moving their mouth, trying to say something, perhaps, but he couldn’t hear them, mind numb because of Levi’s ministration.

Moaning, he looked down and froze completely.

Both him and Levi were transparent too, that blueish shade giving a bit of color to their otherwise bodiless forms. In that moment, every voice coming from the ghosts in front of him reached him, sounding something like,  _have fun, Nedlay’s Duo!_

Horrified, he screamed.

 

“Eren!”

He startled awake, heart beating furiously in his ribcage and sweat coating his armpits and neck, making him shiver a bit when a blast of cool air entered from the window. His head snapped frenetically, looking around before realising he was on his bed, sheets intertwined with his legs, Levi’s tired gaze regarding him attentively, leaning toward him on an elbow.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded, fingers threading between his locks, a laugh bubbling up his throat and leaving him in contemplation of what had just transpired in his head, brain still reeling between dream and reality.

“Yes. I think I was just robbed of my remaining innocence by a fucking nightmare.”


End file.
